Fruit Frolic!
by Kirarin Ayasaki
Summary: <html><head></head>Cerita berbagai couple dengan buah kesukaannya. /RnR please/ read at your own risk.</html>
1. Orange

Kisa-chan: Hyahoo! Kisa-chan is hereee! Kali ini saya bikin Multichap baru lagiiii! w sebenernya saya tau saya harus bikin chap baru Karaoke ala Hetalia, tenang aja... udah ada kok chappie barunya... tapi ngga akan saya publish sekarang. Berhubung sudah waktunya masuk main course, mari kita nikmati saja...

**Disclaim dan Warning berlaku untuk semua chapter **(saya males nulis lagi –diguyur-)

Disclaimer: APH belongs to the owner, Hidekaz Himaruya

Warnings: Heavy Shounen-ai, nyerempet Rate M dikit (DIKIT), typos, OOC, deelel

No Likey No Readey –plak-

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1: Orange

.

.

.

.

.

Jeruk.

Bentuknya bulat, warnanya jingga.

Rasanya manis.

Alfred F. Jones sangat menyukainya.

Alfred bilang, jeruk itu mirip seperti dirinya. Manis, berwarna cerah, seperti dirinya yang ceria dan penuh semangat.

Kepribadiannya yang easy-going membuat seorang Russian luluh dan tertarik.

Ivan Braginski, sang personifikasi negara Russia itu yang menganggap Alfred menarik. Senyumannya, sifatnya, dan semua tentang dirinya.

Ia mulai memiliki perasaan yang berbeda ketika dahulu Alfred pernah memeluknya. Alfred pura-pura menyatakan bahwa ia adalah kekasih Ivan demi menyelamatkannya dari Natalya.

Sejak saat itulah, benih-benih cinta di antara mereka mulai bersemi.

.

Tanggal 4 Juli, bertepatan dengan ulang tahun Alfred, Ivan memberikannya sebuket bunga matahari. Ia menyatakan cintanya pada Alfred dari hatinya yang paling dalam. Ia memeluk dan mencium kening Alfred. Sang personifikasi negara Amerika hanya bisa terdiam dan merasakan pipinya memanas. Warna pink pekat kini mulai mendominasi wajahnya.

"Be mine forever, dorogoy..."

Satu kata simpel penuh makna meluncur dari mulut Alfred.

"Yes..."

**...oxoxoxoxoxo...**

**Written: 13 April 2011**

**Revised: 28 April 2011**

**.:.:.:.**

Kisa-chan: singkat sekali... yah memang kumpulan drabble... saya dapet inspirasi waktu memperdebatkan soal jeruk dan apel sama Cappucino aka Kazusa aka Valencia Carriedo. Ternyata obrolan kita berguna ya, Cappucino~

Kyouya: mentang-mentang UN udah selesai langsung publish...

Kisa-chan: -acuh- kenalin! Ini Kyouya! Versi Nyotalia-nya saya!

Kyouya: WOY! Dengerin kek kalo orang ngomong!

Kisa-chan: -tetep acuh- orangnya lebih tsundere dari saya loh... tapi juga lebih yandere dari saya XD

Kyouya: -pundung mode: on-

Kisa-chan: sekedar info, chap depan adalah... ASAKIKU! OTP pertama saya XD

Kyouya: oi, itu Multichap masih banyak yang belum kelar tuh... gimana urusannya?

Kisa-chan: halah... gampang lah –plak-

Kyouya: ini list pair yang udah pasti masuk - RusAme, AsaKiku, TurkGreece, SpaMano, Americest, PrusEng, UKHK, UKChina, RoChu, SuFin, DenNor, RussPruss

Kisa-chan: berhubung buah itu kan banyak macemnya... jadi pair-nya banyak juga XD jangan lupa, saya membuka request untuk 5 pair terunik! Misalkan RusJap atau HongkongxRussia (Russia Uke pastinya)

Kyouya: nah minnasan, saya mau nyuruh Kisa-chan tidur dulu nih, makasih udah baca... Review please! Flames are accepted, kalo nge-flame pair maaf aja ngga akan ditanggepin. Lebih baik anda nge-flame ceritanya aja, daripada ntar dibales Kisa-chan...

Kisa-chan: ciao!


	2. Apple

Kisa-chan: yak... marilah kita semua mempersilakan pair AsaKiku untuk make an appearance di fic ini...

Kyouya: Don't Like Don't Read, minnasan...

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2: Apple

.

.

.

.

.

Apel.

Buah yang memiliki bentuk mirip hati.

Warnanya bermacam-macam, merah, hijau, bahkan adapula yang berwarna kekuningan.

Rasanya manis, kadang sedikit asam, menenangkan hati.

Kiku Honda paling suka buah apel.

Baginya, apel merupakan sesuatu yang sakral.

Karena apel, ia dapat menjadi kekasih dari Arthur.

Arthur Kirkland, Sang personifikasi negara Inggris. Selain menyukai teh, ia memiliki ketertarikan terhadap buah apel. Ia makin dekat dengan Kiku ketika ia mengetahui mereka memiliki kesamaan selera. Ada saja bahan pembicaraan mereka setiap kali bertemu.

Arthur selalu menyempatkan diri ke rumah Kiku walau hanya untuk menghirup harumnya teh apel buatan Kiku atau sekedar mencicipi permen apel buatan pemuda Asia itu.

Semakin lama, Arthur menyimpan perasaan lebih terhadap Kiku.

Sebenarnya, Arthur sudah menyukai Kiku sejak pertama kali ia membentuk aliansi dengannya. Namun Arthur hanya mengabaikannya dan menganggapnya hanya keinginan sesaat.

Semakin ia memendam perasaan itu, semakin ia dekat dengan Kiku.

Semakin ia dekat dengan personifikasi negara Jepang itu, maka rasa itu semakin menguat.

.

30 Januari.

Hari terbentuknya aliansi mereka dan juga hari dimana perasaan mereka bertautan. Cukup sebuah kalimat lengkap dari Arthur dan jawaban singkat dari Kiku mewakili perasaan kedua insan yang tengah dimabuk cinta ini.

"Kiku... be mine?"

"Hai... Aishiteru, Asa-san..."

Arthur tersenyum lalu memeluk kekasihnya itu, "Aishiteru itsumo..."

Ah, melihat kedua orang itu berciuman di bawah langit senja seakan melukiskan rasa manis yang tersirat diantaranya.

Ciuman yang manis dan lembut.

Seperti buah apel yang ranum.

**...xoxoxoxoxoxoxo...**

**Written: 13 April 2011**

**Revised: 28 April 2011**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Kisa-chan: credits to Rachigekusa-san! Karena semua suplai fic AsaKiku-nya saya bikin AsaKiku juga akhirnya. Buat Okaa-san saya yang cowok, Tsubaki, juga. Makasih atas semua puisi-puisi romansamu yang suka saya ledekin, anda bisa bikin saya jadi puitis gini. Mungkin nanti anda bakalan nyaingin Abang Francis.

Francis: ada apa manggil aku, mon cher~?

Kisa-chan: ngga... Cuma pengen aja...

Kyouya: yak, chap depan adalah... TurkGreece!

Kisa-chan: gyaa! Gyaaa! TurkGreece! OTP saya saat ini! Pair yang RARE di APH Indo, gan!

Kyouya: yaampun, uda gih sana tulis dulu...

Kisa-chan: iyaiya...

Kyouya: minnasan, review yah!

Kisa-chan: flames are accepted! Tapi kalo flame pair-nya nanti aku bales, mending ceritanya aja. Kalo pair kan bebas... semua orang dapat berimajinasi dengan pair-nya sendiri. Itulah kenapa ada Crack!Pair

Kyouya+Kisa: JYA NE~


	3. Grape

Kisa-chan: marilah kita sambut... TurkGreece!

Kyouya: maksa banget pengen bikin TurkGreece =="

Kisa-chan: abisnya udah lama pengen nulis fic tentang Ottoman Empire... akhirnya kesampean juga dengan pair ini!

Kyouya: Minnasan, ati-ati ya, ini nyerempet Rate M (walaupun masih dalam batasan Rate T) tapi kalau kalian bilang ini udah heavily suggestive theme, kasih tau, biar rate-nya dinaikin.

Kisa-chan: Kyou... jangan nyuruh-nyuruh ama pembaca... sadar diri kenapa sih? Maaf ya, minna... Kyou emang orangnya gitu. Kalo gitu, let's proceed aja!

Kyouya: ingat, Don't Like, Don't Read.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3: Grape

.

.

.

.

.

Anggur.

Buah dengan rasa dan warna yang unik.

Terkadang manis, asam, atau kecut.

Terkadang berwarna merah, hijau, ungu, atau hitam.

Sadiq Adnan merupaka orang yang cocok dengan karakterisasi buah anggur.

Pribadinya yang berubah-ubah, terkadang baik dan terkadang buruk, merupakan ciri khas yang melekat pada dirinya.

Namun, ia tetap saja menarik.

Seperti buah anggur yang berwarna cerah.

Heracles Karpusi adalah orang pertama yang menyadari betapa menariknya sang personifikasi negara Turki tersebut.

Senyum manis yang diperlihatkannya, ataupun amarah kasih sayang yang Sadiq tunjukkan, bagi Heracles semuanya menarik.

Heracles paling senang jika Sadiq datang ke rumahnya dan membawakannya sekotak anggur merah. Ia akan menerimanya dengan muka datar, namun ia akan berteriak kegirangan dalam hatinya.

Pada saat itu, Sadiq akan memeluknya dengan penuh sayang. Sedangkan Heracles hanya merebahkan dirinya dalam pelukan Sadiq.

Ia mengelus lembut kepala Heracles dan mencium keningnya. Heracles akan balas mencium pipi pria Turki itu sebelum Sadiq mencium bibirnya.

"Aku sayang kamu, Heracles..."

"Berarti... bukan cinta padaku?"

Sadiq tertawa mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja aku cinta padamu."

Heracles melenguh lembut.

"Ayo pindah ke kamar."

"Iya, sayang..."

Dimulailah 'permainan' baru mereka.

Sadiq akan mencium kekasihnya itu, merebahkannya di atas ranjang, melucuti pakaian kekasihnya, dan melanjutkannya ke sesi yang lebih ekstrim.

Mendengar semua suara-suara dari dalam kamar tersebut membuat imajinasi melambung.

Dua insan yang sedang saling menyatukan sinyal-sinyal cinta mereka.

Fit altogether just like a grape.

**...xoxoxoxoxoxo...**

**Written: 13 April 2011**

**Revised: 28 April 2011**

**.:.:.:.:.**

Kisa-chan: wooo, jadi dalam semalam dong... mana nyerempet RateM pula...

Kyouya: sebuah hadiah untuk Valencia Carriedo!

Kisa-chan: Kazusaaaaa... ini TurkGreece pesenanmuu... cepet publish AsaKiku yang kamu tulis di folio atau ngga akan kubuatin TurkGreece special oneshot! –ngancem-

Kyouya: yasud, kalo gitu kita mending tidur dulu... kamu nulis fanfic nonstop dari jam 7 malem sampe sekarang, jam 1 pagi... tidur hayoh!

Kisa-chan: iya, kalem... Don Porget tu RnR minna! Flames are accepted, kalau ngeflame cerita. No Pair-flaming karena nanti bakal saya bales.

Kyouya: ciao, minna... kami tidur dulu...

Kisa+Kyouya: Oyasuminasai~


End file.
